


Five Years Sober

by Sydders09



Series: Doctor Sleep (Dan Torrance) [4]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Dan deserved better, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: You invite Billy and Dan over to celebrate Dan's five years of sobriety. Obviously, cute fluffiness ensues with the growing feelings between you and Dan.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Reader, Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Series: Doctor Sleep (Dan Torrance) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Five Years Sober

You invited Billy and Dan over for dinner after they came back from Dan's five-year sober AA meeting. It was your chance to celebrate his success and see both of your friends that day.

Dan wasn't sure he wanted to come over, not because he didn't want to see you. He really _wanted_ to see you after a long day. He was just tired from work and talking so much at the meeting. He could have curled up in bed and slept for a week.

Billy talked him into it though. "She made your favorite this time," he told him. "Y/N sounded elated when she invited us. Said she had a rough day and needs our company."

Dan understood where you were coming from. He preferred the idea of taking comfort in just your company though. If only he could bring himself to say something to you about the crush he'd had on you since you brought over that breakfast casserole almost five years earlier.

A chance to spend time with you was the highlight of any day. You and your gestures of kindness broke through every wall he built up over the years. It was what made you special.

Much to Dan's delight, Billy wasn't there when you welcomed him inside your apartment. Getting one-on-one time with you gave him his favorite memories since moving to Frasier.

You always hugged him longer when it was just him. Your gentle hold around his middle would tighten the moment he returned the hug. Sometimes you would pull away enough to speak to him with a blissful grin or you'd touch his face to comment on his hair and the exhaustion in his eyes. You noticed everything and Dan adored it.

As soon as Billy arrived, you served dinner and gave a sweet speech about how proud you were of Dan. You said "Danny" in such a way that kept a smile on his face the rest of the evening.

While you were cleaning up from dinner, Billy got a phone call that unfortunately had to send him home for the night.

He hung up and sighed. "Sorry, Y/N. I've gotta cut my night short. Have to run up to Main early tomorrow. You've got Teeny Town tomorrow, Dan?"

"Of course," Dan nodded, handing you a few dishes.

Billy thanked Dan and leaned over to kiss the side of your head. "I'll see you guys later. Thanks for dinner. As always, it was delicious."

You smiled and bid him a good night as he walked out of your door. "I hope he gets plenty of rest tonight."

Dan smiled at your concern for Billy's well-being. 'I'm sure he will with his belly full of your cooking."

Once the dishes were cleaned or loaded into the dishwasher, you offered up watching a movie if Dan didn't need to get home.

"I feel horrible that I couldn't be at the meeting tonight. It's the first one I've missed since you moved here."

"You were there in spirit."

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it was enough, ya know?"

"It was. I promise. Missing one-anniversary meeting doesn't say you no longer support me." Dan ever so gently pressed his hand against the small of your back. "You spend every day supporting me and that means a lot more."

"Really?"

He nodded.

You smiled your brilliant smile, making his heart skip. "That makes me feel a little better about missing today."

He took his hand away and made for your couch. "You were probably better of missing out tonight because Dr. John seemed a little too interested in your absence."

"Ugh, gross. I'm glad I only have to be in a room with him once a year. With you and Billy there, he tends to leave me alone."

"I told you we could go somewhere else."

You plopped down beside Dan, flipping on the TV. "And I told you that I'll be fine as long as you two are around. Whatever his program does is working... has been working for a lot of people. Don't leave for my sake."

What he wanted to say never left his lips. Like how he'd do just about anything to keep you safe, to keep you out of reach of lecherous men like John. Instead, Dan sighed and reiterated he'd find another AA meeting to join if John overstepped. You just smiled in appreciation.

You let Dan pick a movie off Netflix while covering your legs and feet with a blanket you left on the couch. It didn't matter if someone was sitting beside you or not, you always were chilly sitting on the couch.

It didn't take long for the day to catch up and put you into a deep sleep. Dan didn't notice you were out until your head fell on his shoulder. He was stuck between waking you up to let you sleep and staying put until the movie finished. When you shifted, you nuzzled your head at his collar and pulled your blanket up to your chin. He couldn't bring himself to leave.

He rubbed your back and cleared your hair away from your face with his other hand. The soft breath you let out left him aching to tell you how he felt, how badly he wanted something more with you.

But at that moment, he was happy to let you sleep against him for as long as you needed.


End file.
